


Dreaming

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Dreams, Episode Related, Gen, POV Third Person, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is wounded, and dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

The TARDIS is wounded, insides torn up and reconfigured to hold open a rent in the fabric of reality. The TARDIS is wounded, and captive, and dreaming.

She dreams of Gallifrey, and Skaro, and Earth, as it is and was, and worlds whose names have been forgotten, or that never had names to begin with. She dreams of the end of the universe and the beginning of time. Her dreams brush against the sleeping minds of those on the Valiant, and most don't notice for the same reason someone standing in Trafalgar Square doesn't notice England. They are distant, and vast, and the people here so very small.

But the Master stirs in his sleep, waking Lucy with bad dreams, and Jack wakes from shallow sleep expecting, inexplicably, to find himself on the TARDIS, and the Doctor's troubled dreams turn to more pleasant memories, while the TARDIS still dreams, and waits.


End file.
